


Bring the Club Home

by neveralarch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, anniversary sex, not really sticky but not really pnp either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: It was their anniversary, so they went dancing.(A little sexy coda to Twenty-Five to Life, the Minimus/Starscream sparkmates fic.)
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Starscream
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Bring the Club Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towards_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twenty-Five to Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096584) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> I mentioned to James a couple times that I'd originally planned a blowjob scene in 25TL but it hadn't worked with the characters or the plot. And James was like 'okay, I see your point but. I want it....' So here it is!

It was their anniversary, so they went dancing.

Minimus had learned to enjoy some aspects of a nightclub. He enjoyed the way Starscream's plating loosened, almost imperceptibly, as soon as he walked through the door. He enjoyed the press of Starscream's frame against his, closer than the crush of the crowd really necessitated. He did _not_ especially enjoy the music, but he'd learned to dial his audials down.

"This is our song!" shrieked Starscream, over a pulsing beat that was fully indistinguishable from the last five pulsing beats.

"Yes!" shouted Minimus. "Good!" And he allowed himself to be pulled a little closer, until their bodies were moving in one simple harmony.

It was so easy, afterward, to keep following Starscream. To be tugged out the back of the club, his hand enclosed in Starscream's larger one. To lean, panting, against the wall as Starscream mouthed urgently at his neck. To watch Starscream slide gracefully to his knees—

"I'm sorry," said Minimus, "what?"

"It's our anniversary," said Starscream, and pressed a kiss to Minimus' thigh. "I want to do it right this time. Let me?"

Minimus—Minimus wasn't sure. They were in public, in an alley, the door to the club was right _there_. But Starscream looked so hopeful. And Minimus didn't want another spoiled night to regret.

The pulsing beat was in the back of Minimus' head, vibrating through the wall of the club. He let it move him, let his helm nod 'yes.'

Starscream licked a stripe up his interfacing panel.

Minimus had had _very_ little to drink, but there was still a hazy unreality to watching Starscream, folded over with his cockpit grazing his thighs, coaxing Minimus' panel to release. Starscream smiled, his teeth glittering in the fizzing flickering streetlight, when Minimus finally couldn't resist any longer and let his panel slide open.

Starscream just looked at him for a few moments, his optics darting between Minimus' face and his array. Minimus shivered, a light breeze catching against the stiff prongs of his plug. His fingers twitched with the urge to reach for Starscream—but no, he knew Starscream didn't like being grabbed at. He could be patient, couldn't he?

Starscream abruptly surged forward, capturing Minimus' plug between hungry lips. Now Minimus was allowed to touch, and he braced his hands on Starscream's shoulders as Starscream curled his tongue around Minimus' grounding prong. It was truly unfair, how good Starscream was at this. Minimus bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to moan.

Starscream somehow managed to grin _around_ Minimus' plug. Then his optics flicked off as he sucked hard, as if Minimus' plug was the last drop of jet fuel in a disgustingly sweet cocktail.

Minimus lost complete control over his voicebox. He could only hope that his unseemly howling was drowned out by the noise of the club.

Starscream's hand was between his own thighs, moving with the beat of the music. His mouth gaped as he swallowed against Minimus' plug, his bottom lip brushing Minimus' sensitive socket rim.

Minimus' hips bucked, and Starscream rode the movement with a hum of satisfaction. He really did enjoy this, didn't he? On his knees in a dirty, dumpster-filled alley, scraping his paint against broken cocktail cubes, right outside the club where, yes, someone could come out and find them at _any moment_ —

Minimus' spark seized a little. Starscream's mouth suddenly felt merely warm and wet, rather than the transcendent experience of a moment before.

No regrets. That's what he'd promised himself, wasn't it? No regrets.

"Darling," said Minimus, firming both his resolve and his grip on Starscream's shoulders, "can we go home?"

Starscream tried to jerk back and came up short against Minimus' hand. Minimus let go, apologizing, but Starscream was already upset, his vents flaring as he tried to cool his processor. 

"I thought," said Starscream, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth, "I wanted—It's our _anniversary_."

"Yes, of course," said Minimus, trying desperately to hit that soothing tone which was neither condescending nor exhausted. "It was a very sweet thought."

"Was it not good?" Oh, damn, Starscream sounded like he was edging toward tears, self-recrimination, or anger. Possibly all three.

"You're wonderful," said Minimus, honestly. "But I keep looking at that dumpster and expecting Rattrap to pop out. I want to enjoy you properly, that's all. In our own berth, where I can relax."

"Rattrap's not in the dumpster," said Starscream, though he allowed himself to be tugged to his feet. "...Probably."

"I want you," said Minimus, running his finger along the underside of Starscream's cockpit, "to take me home. To where there is definitely no Rattrap at all. Please?"

"Well," said Starscream, and smiled. "When you ask so nicely..."

\---

Starscream hit the landing pad at the top of their building harder than he should've, hard enough that he bounced. He tumbled out of alt and into a sprawl, Minimus safely ejected at his side. 

"All right?" said Minimus, innocently.

"You," said Starscream. His engine was heaving, his dashboard was tingling, and his _seat_ —he had to pop open his cockpit to run his fingers over his seat, feeling where the material had dampened with Minimus' conductive fluid. He should've noticed that Minimus hadn't actually closed his panel before Starscream transformed around him. When Minimus had spread his legs and _ground_ against Starscream's—

Minimus got to his feet, carefully dusting off his plating. "Me?" 

"I could've crashed," said Starscream. He brought his fingers up to taste. Fuck. There was a tingling sourness to conductive fluid, as if it held a charge even now.

"Nonsense," said Minimus. "It's the middle of the night, there's hardly anyone to crash into. Now, I believe we were going home?"

Starscream growled and made a grab for Minimus, his optics on Minimus' still-open panel. Minimus skipped backward, forcing Starscream to his feet to make another (failed) attempt to catch him and show Minimus the consequences of teasing. He was almost distracted enough to miss that Minimus was leading him to the elevator.

 _Almost_. Starscream could still tell when he was being played.

"You're a menace," complained Starscream. "You used to be a virgin! This isn't allowed!"

"I learned from the best," said Minimus, which was so stunningly sweet that Starscream actually jumped when the elevator doors dinged open.

The elevator was too narrow for Minimus to play hard to get. Starscream hoisted him up against the wall, Minimus' mouth eager against Starscream's as his socket ground against Starscream's thigh. When they got to their floor they stumbled out together, already streaked with paint transfers, almost unable to believe their luck at the deserted hall.

"What if you'd been arrested for public indecency?" asked Starscream, when they were safely through their front door.

"What if _I'd_ been arrested?" Minimus' facial insignia twitched.

"My panel's closed," said Starscream, primly.

"Well," said Minimus. "Allow me to correct this oversight."

Starscream wasn't as good as Minimus at playing hard to get. His panel opened at a touch, and his knees shook as Minimus mapped out his plug and socket. As if he hadn't seen them a hundred times before. As if they were new and wonderful, every time.

"I love you," gasped Starscream, his hips arching as he tried to guide Minimus' hand back to his plug.

"Mmm." Minimus reached up, Starscream bent down, and the kiss felt like it was going to melt Starscream's processor.

"I love you too," whispered Minimus when they broke apart, and Starscream just _had_ to kiss him again.

They eventually fetched up on their bed, the one they _shared_. Starscream loved that bed. It was big enough for Starscream's wings but not so big Minimus got lost in it, and above it, in gleaming reflective glory, was a mirror exactly the size of the ceiling.

Minimus had thought it an unnecessary extravagance, especially after Starscream had broken the one in the guest room. But he'd bought it anyway.

"Can I suck you again?" asked Starscream. He hadn't finished in the alleyway, and it was itching at him a little. He'd always prided himself on being a good lay, on giving satisfaction. With Minimus it was more than that. He just wanted Minimus to feel good, wanted it so bad it was almost a craving. It was embarrassing, but he figured it was okay to be a _little_ soft on your sparkmate.

But Minimus hummed uncertainly, his optics fixed on Starscream's now-revealed array. "I want to play with your socket."

"Hnn." Starscream arched, watching himself in the mirror, lush and wanton with Minimus bent so seriously over him. They could _both_ feel good. "Yes."

Minimus slipped three fingers into him immediately, the stretch so easy when Starscream was dripping conductive fluid. His fingers spread to touch the contact points buried at the back of Starscream's socket, and Starscream heard himself keen at an octave that should've made Minimus wince.

He didn't. He started fucking Starscream with his fingers instead, the tips of his fingers bouncing against Starscream's contact points again and again. Exactly what Starscream liked best. He could hear himself grunting now, and it was probably the least attractive noise he'd ever made but Minimus hadn't stopped moving so Starscream wasn't going to stop either.

Starscream had always tried to make himself attractive during sex. It was a transaction, after all—for credits, for influence, for affection. You had to make your partner feel like they were getting the better end of the deal. That's why he'd wanted the mirror at first, so he could see just what a great deal he was offering Minimus.

That had lasted a week. Maybe two. Minimus _had_ learned fast.

Now, Starscream liked watching himself dissolve. Liked watching as Minimus reduced him to shivering and drooling and _wanting_ , more than anything, wanting Minimus to—

"Plug in," said Starscream, his voice rising again. "Plug in, plug in, plug-"

Minimus pulled out his fingers, which was agony, but then he plugged in, which was ecstasy. The first wave of Minimus' outsized charge hit Starscream's systems, and Starscream's optics glitched, rendering the room in pixels and strobe.

A little piece of the nightclub in their home.

\---

"Happy anniversary," said Minimus, later, when they laid in a heap of half-dried fluids and slowly cooling plating.

"Yeah," said Starscream, dazed. "Fuck, I'm lucky."

"Even without the alley sex?"

"Well," Starscream hedged, unwilling to give up without at least trying, "what if I could _guarantee_ no Rattrap?"

“There’s still a dumpster,” said Minimus. “And the broken glass on the ground, and—”

“Fine,” said Starscream, but he said it with a smile. “I’m still lucky.”

“No luckier than I am,” said Minimus, and the kiss that followed was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, you can share it on [tumblr](https://neveralarch.tumblr.com/post/628895540213596160/bring-the-club-home-neveralarch-the), [twitter](https://twitter.com/neveralarch/status/1304121406213566467), or [DW](https://neveralarch.dreamwidth.org/109730.html) :)


End file.
